The Doctor must die
by Neiraaa
Summary: My name is Steve. I'm a Silence. People of this Universe, all of time and space needs you help. You will read my story. I'm not the monster you think I am. You will help me find Doctor and save us the world before it's too late.


I don't own Doctor Who. It would seem that the lovely people at BBC do.

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Hello there, my dear reader. My name is Steve and I am a Silence.

I have become so desperate that I had to hack into a random fanfiction account to post my story and get your attention. Oh, can I fall any lower?

The second you turn away from the screen, you won't remember a thing I wrote, but that's ok. You're just human and you can't help yourself, but this has become the only way I can contact you. People of the Earth, all Universes need your help. This message will be broadcasted in countless different realities in hope that someone will be able to help.

Us Silences, we are very strange creature. You don't remember us, but we still managed to control your existence for centuries. It's pretty annoying sometimes. You tell people to do something, but they forget. It gets frustrating, to tell you the truth. You know that painting "The Scream"? Well, that's Larry, a friend of mine who really wanted a portrait of himself painted but he got so frustrated with Muntz forgetting what he was doing the second he looked away that he kept screaming at him.

Anyway, I'm drifting. That's enough about Larry, he's a jerk anyway and, like everyone I ever knew, he's dead. This story will be about her and me.

Silences live in big families and we do tend to stick together. At least, we used to.

Things changed that 1969 when the Doctor ruined everything. We were being slaughtered like flees. Most of my family died just months after the footage came out. You can say whatever you want about humans, but you guys sure are good at killing. I was one of the lucky ones who managed to escape to Soviet Union. Thanks to the communism and censorship, we managed to form a nice little colony in the Siberia and settle down. Of course, that didn't last too long before they came across us and killed all of my friends. On that cold Sunday morning, some time after the Soviet Union fell apart, for the second time, every single friend or family I had died.

I traveled around the world for few decades, sticking to places where there were no people or, at least, no electricity. Soon, it didn't matter where I was because that damn footage spread like wildfire. In a way, it was our fault. We were the ones who encouraged you to invent things like TVs and radios. Everything we did was for you. I know you don't believe me, and I can't really blame you. The only contact you had with us was trough that show and Moffat went out of his way to make us seem like bad, creepy, evil aliens.

When the 21st century began, I decided to stop hiding in the mountings and hanging out with Llamas in Tibet and moved back to modern civilization. My destination was London. Yeah, I know it's the worst city to be if you're a human hating alien because that damn Doctor comes there every two weeks, but I love that city. Making a promise to myself to try and stay alive and go outside the city on Christmas, I settled myself in a nice abandoned house in Western Drumlins. To tell you the truth, I wanted to get killed. I didn't know if I was the last of my kind, but I still had no one. It was the worst feeling in the world. I couldn't deal with it anymore. I just wanted to end it all but I was too afraid to do it myself.

That is where this story really begins. There I met her, my lovely Marie.

It took me a while to realize that four angel statues in the house weren't statues at all. It's really creepy when every morning you wake up just to realize that those huge things weren't where you left them last night. I was petrified (no pun intended) and was considering moving the hell away from that place. I would have(I'm a coward who likes to run away from everything scary. That's how I managed to survive), until, one day, I found one of the angels staring at the picture of me behind a desk and writing something on a piece of paper.

"_Dear Stranger,_

_I don't know who you are or how this thing works, but I just wanted to say to you that you can share our house for as long as you want. We are weeping angels; maybe you've head of us. My name is Marie an_ " The letter ended here. Weeping angels, a fascinating race. If you're reading this, you probably know all about them, you know, how they turn to stone whenever something living is watching you and when you blink they kick your arse back to last week. Literally.

"Hello Marie. I don't know if you can hear me, but my name is Steve. I'm a Silence and I know you haven't heard of us." I looked away, letting her finish her sentence. Silences knew that, when a weeping angel looks away from you and then sees you again, he or she would remember your pervious encounters. That trait turned out to be very handy later.

After few moments, I felt someone taping me on the shoulder and I turned around to see what she has written:

"_Hello Steve. I'm really glad to finally meet you. My friends and I have been freaking out for weeks. It's a relief because you seem like a nice guy."_

"I try my best. So, you won't send me to past? You're friends are ok with that?" I asked, somewhat hoping that she would send me back to more peaceful times for my race, before the Bloody Doctor stated looking for than stupid Pond kid. I told our boss Harry not to take that job and leave it for someone else, but he had to get all greedy. He was killed by a four-year-old girl with pigtails. I regret losing so many friends, but he is not one of them.

Look at me, I'm drifting again.

I turned my back again. She wrote.

"_No, don't worry about that. Kate, Irene, Sarah and I won't hurt you if you don't try to hurt us. There are enough people in London for us to feed on. You are safe. Anyway, I would never hurt a handsome guy in a suit.- _

-Thanks, you're not so bad yourself either.- I freaked out of a second, because I had long forgot how to do anything resembling flirting. We may be ugly by your humans standards, but, I'll have you know, that we are considered hot and desirable among extraterrestrials, if and when they know we exist.

_ "So, what brings you here?" _she asked. I thought for a second whether I should tell her my story, but in the end, I realized that I needed to share everything with someone, just like I'm doing now.

When I finished she wrote:

"_I'm so sorry for your lost. I can't even __imagine how you must feel. That Doctor figure is an evil man, killing an entire race because of few bad individuals_."

"I know. We were just trying to live our lives the best we could and boom, one day, everyone I know, gone. And it's not just us. Daleks(not that I'm defending those evil Nazis) Saturnynes, even Time Lord, his own people. He has so much blood on his hands. One day, he will destroy the universe." I said.

"_ I've met him. In New York, w__e fed on his companions.__ Believe me, if we knew what we were getting ourselves into, no one would have dared to even approach them. They d__estroyed an entire feeding place, killing thousands of us, including my son and my sisters. So many creatures want to stop him, but no one dares. If he could just be striped of him time machin_e."

"Yeah, that would be good, but there is no way we can do that. He is almost invincible." I concluded sadly. I suppose there were countless questions on her mind, but she didn't ask them. I could feel her staring at me from behind. We were two monsters. It's not often someone felt any sympathy for us. That was when I knew I found a new home.

For the next couple of months, Marie and I became good friends. It was a strange relationship. I never saw her move and she never remembered meeting me. We kept communicating via messages. It was working pretty good. The other girls were also fun and nice. My sweet Marie healed me. I wasn't ok after 1969 and I thought I would never smile again. She showed me the light. You all probably think I'm a monster who can never love, but things aren't black and white like that. The truth resists simplicity. I loved her. More then she could even imagine. I know she never loved me as much as I loved her, but I can't blame her. When I wasn't with her, she was always on my mind, but the second she looked away from me, she didn't even know I existed. The times we spent together, would have spent, are the only thing that kept me going after…What happened. For the first time since Siberia, I had a real family. And he took it away from me.

One sunny day, his stupid time machine materialized in front of our house. It wasn't the same man I saw back in 1969, but we all knew he was a chameleon with many faces.

He and his companion, a pretty hot (for a human) dark skinned girl, kept giggling and talking as they painted the walls of our house.

"Did you ever figure out why we're doing this?" she asked him. He smiled. Such an evil man should not be allowed to be that handsome. I pick pocketed him and took the key to his ship.

"The notes said something about Weeping Angels. But there are no Angels in Lond…" He never got to finish his sentence because Marie and Jenny zapped them back into the past. Note that none of us tried to kill him or hurt him in any other way. We just wanted to stop him. It was only later when I found out that we were destined to fail because that handsome devil was the past version of the one I met and that would cause a paradox and blow a hole the size of Jupiter in the fabric of time and space.

By the time we got around to take his ship, the TARDIS, nice people of London had already took it. It took us few days to find it (it's not really easy to move around a big city when every single person on the face of the planet has an order to kill you or you go all quantum lock at the sight of anything). We were so into our plan of getting rid of the Doctor's TARDIS that we never realized that it was all about her. Sally Sparrow was her name and she wasn't the first one to come to our house. Most of them left unharmed, but, when girls needed food, sometimes, one of them would never be seen again. Don't you dare to judge them. They needed to survive, just like you eat animals.

All of us failed to realize that she was talking to him until she came with a scruffy looking guy. I don't even care what his name was.

We never wanted to hurt them. They were innocent pawns in the hands of a skilled chess player. But it was impossible. I couldn't approach them because they would kill me and Angels don't have a voice. We just wanted to explain them what returning that machine to that man meant for the universe, but they couldn't be reasoned with. They were too scared of the big bad statues that surrounded them.

My girls, the only family I had left, surrounded his ship. They didn't want to hurt the couple that was inside. We just wanted the TARDIS. I wasn't there when it happened. She begged me to stay out because I could only make them turn into stone. I agreed because that's what cowards do. I've been running all my life, so I hid once more. I came back as soon as I heard the sound of TARDIS leaving, but it was already too late. My family was gone. The humans were still there and I could have killed them. They were so small and insignificant, scared and unprotected. Doctor was done with them, he wouldn't help them. I wanted to revenge my Angels and my family, but this wasn't their fault so I just let them go.

Once an Angel is frozen it can't come back unless it's knows it's being observed. You can't move them or alter them in any way. I couldn't help my Marie. She was forever frozen with her friends, but aware of her soundings for the rest of time. It was a cruel punishment for trying to do what was best for the entire universe. I wanted to stay with her until the day I died. I waited in that cold basement of the house where I spend the best months of my life. For years I just sat there thinking about all the times we had and would have had if it weren't for him. I was willing to give my life just so she could have hers back. I would have waited there forever until I found a note stuffed in the wall. It was her penmanship. She must have put it there on that horrible day. It just said:

_"If anything happens to me, do just one thing: Live."_ And I did. I kissed the stone cheek for one last time and left that cold place to do what she asked me. Now I live a life in memory of her. She died trying to stop him. I couldn't save her, but I will save the Universe in her name.

I'm looking for him. No, not the Doctor, he is too big for any of us. However, there is a man who can stop him. No one knows even if he's more than a legend, but we believe in him. The Silence, Daleks, Cybermen, Angels and countless other creatures will find him and he will stop Doctor from destroying the universe. He's the only one capable of that. If you were to ever come across him, send him our way. The man of four knocks will be our savior. His name? The Master.

The Doctor is fictional in your universe, but that does not mean that the Master is not here. Find him and he will save us all. All of reality is in danger. You are our last hope.

* * *

I'm sure the girl whose account I hacked likes reviews. So, go ahead and review.


End file.
